Forgive and Forget
by CrazyChick9091
Summary: Dolph just dumped AJ. Now CM Punk sees his chance to win her back. But when he sees they're torn beyond his repair, he knows there's no way she'll forgive and forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with the WWE, or its characters. Any Wwe related content belongs to the World Wrestling Entertainment company**.

Tears poured from the short woman's eyes as she stared down at the man. As he writhed on the mat in pain, she slowly cracked her devious smile. He looked just like her heart. Broken, damaged. Destroyed. She kneeled down and took his face in her hands. He looked up at her, his eyes begging for forgiveness. AJ laughed, and kissed him. Then she dropped him, and stumbled out of the ring. The emotions still danced around inside of her dark mind. The joy of her revenge, and the pain of Dolph dumping her. Her legs were getting heavy. She hurried to her locker room. Away from the booing crowd. Away from the tormenting words. Just, away.

She opened the door and collapsed on the floor. Her friend, Big E, closed the door and left her to be alone. AJ crawled across the floor into a corner. She gathered herself and sat up. The she buried her face in her knees and sobbed. _He was supposed to be the one. The one who would never hurt me. The one who loved me. Mistake after mistake. _ She thought. She wiped away the tears with her wrist. Then she checked to see if she had any more segments tonight. She didn't see one. So AJ decided to get the hell out of there. She grabbed her duffel bag, pulled her grey hoodie on, and put up the hood, to avoid any cameras. Then she slipped out the door and quietly ran down the hall.

She got to the garage and sprinted to her car. After she got in she surveyed the area, and saw a camera man coming toward her. She dug through her bag looking frantically for her keys. But when she looked up, there was a camera in her face. She sighed. The sticker sticker on the camera said "WWE App Exclusive". Great.

"Can I help you?" She asked, putting emphasis on her _annoyed_.

"Where are you going, AJ?" He asked.

"Anywhere is better than here," She said, another tear running down her cheek. Then AJ turned the key and drove away before he could ask another question. Then she pulled down her hood and pulled her hair from her hoodie. She turned up the music to drown out her painful thoughts. It hurt her ears, but not as much as her thoughts hurt her brain.

"AJ? Are you in there?" The man knocked again. "AJ, if you're in there, can we talk?"

"AJ just left. Check the WWE App Exclusive," Dolph said. "And what would YOU want with AJ, Punk?" Punk just stared at Dolph. He wanted to tell Dolph Paul Heyman was the reason he and AJ were so torn up. He cared about her until Paul twisted his mind around. Now that he saw Paul for what he was, he needed to patch it up with AJ. But instead, he just stared Dolph down.

"I just, wanted to see if she was okay," Punk said. It wasn't a lie, just not the whole truth. Dolph just walked away. Punk then pulled out his phone and dialed AJ's number. He was immediately sent to her voicemail.

"Hey, AJ, it's Punk. Just wanted to call to see if you were okay. And I wanted to know if we could talk later. I was going to talk to you on the phone, but you sent me to voicemail. And I want you to hear this yourself, not through a recording. So, call me back."

AJ listened to the message over and over. Punk wanted to talk? Last she remembered, he publicly humiliated her. More tears and bad memories flooded her head. She curled up under the covers and tried to block them out. Just as she began to drift to sleep, she heard a soft knock on her door. AJ got up and moped over to the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Punk with a serious look on his face. She slowly opened the door.

"Yeah?" AJ muttered.

"Can we talk?" Punk asked.

"Why? Is there a camera, waiting to capture my humiliation? Or better yet, false accusations about a certain security tape?" AJ laughed. Punk knew what she meant.

"I'm sorry I didn't fess up to that tape. I know that it was wrong to let Cena take the hit for that. And I'm sorry for everything I said and did after you dumped me. I just want you to know, that wasn't me. It was some crazy-ass thing Paul Heyman created. I found my head, and know that I never really stopped caring AJ," Punk said. AJ just stared at him, then she smiled.

"You never stopped caring? Well, then, maybe you should've told me that a YEAR ago. Not NOW. If you really cared, you would've told me at Money in the Bank last year. But all you never stopped caring for, was that God damn BELT. Thanks for the apology, it almost sounded sincere. But I can't forgive and forget," AJ ranted.

"AJ, I-" Punk began.

AJ cut him off. "Bye, Punk." And slammed the door in his face. Then AJ put her back to the door and slid down to the floor. Then she buried her face in her knees and cried. Punk put his ear to the door, and listened to her. Then he sat on the floor and put his face in his hands. They were torn up more than he thought. He knew he had to fix it.


	2. Chapter Two

AJ woke up and found herself still in front of the door after her fallout with Punk. As she stepped out of her pajamas and into the shower, she began to wonder if maybe, just maybe, Punk was being sincere. She had a rough night. As the hot shower eased her sore muscles, she decided she should apologize. _But what if he wasn't sincere?_ She thought. It wasn't even 8:30 and a boy has already given her a headache. She pulled on her _Love Bites_ T-Shirt , some tattered blue skinny jeans, and her black knee-high converse with neon pink laces, then went downstairs to the hotel breakfast buffet.

When she got into the elevator, she put her hair into a French braid and a layer of strawberry lip balm. She hit the lobby button and the doors closed. The elevator went down two floors and stopped on the eighth. The doors opened and Punk stepped in. AJ gave him one glance and didn't look his way again.

"AJ, I'm really sorry about last night. I know you were going through some tough shit, and it was the worst time for me to try and get you back. I should've been more sympathetic," Punk whispered to her. AJ continued to stared straight ahead. Punk sighed, and waited for the elevator to go to the lobby.

Floor five, four... the elevator rumbled. The screen that once had the floor numbers went black. The lights went out.

"What just happened?" AJ gasped.

"Elevator just broke," Punk muttered.

"What do we do?" AJ started to panic.

"Calm down, AJ," Punk said calmly. But AJ didn't listen. She began hyperventilating and backed against the wall. She dug her fingernails into the wood. Her eyes looked they would pop right out of her head.

"AJ-" Punk began. But he was cut off by AJ's bloodcurdling scream.

"AJ. GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Punk screamed. AJ shut right up.

"We're gonna get out of here," Punk said, breathing calmly. AJ slowly began to ease. "Just keep calm, we're not gonna die." AJ nodded.

"Okay. I'm okay," AJ breathed. Punk nodded.

"You are. Now, do you have your phone?" Punk asked. AJ shook her head. Punk groaned.

"What's wrong?" AJ asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Punk whispered. AJ, in a panic, wrapped her arms around Punk. Punk draped his arm around AJ's shoulders. AJ breathed in his smell. She missed that smell. They lingered in a hug. Alone in the quiet darkness. After a while, Punk searched for an emergency exit. He looked up, and, in the dark, made out a door with a red handle and the words "Emergency Exit" at the top of the elevator.

"AJ?" he whispered, trying to keep her calm.

"Mhmm?" She mumbled.

"There's an exit on the ceiling, if I lift you up, think you could reach it?" Punk asked.

"Can't hurt to try," she said. Punk put his arms around her waist and hoisted her up. AJ stretched her arm and her fingertips grasped the latch. She turned it, and pushed the door open.

"Got it!" She gasped.

"Can you climb out?" Punk asked.

"No, can you get me higher?" AJ asked back. Punk grunted and lifted AJ onto his shoulders. AJ managed to get her arms out of the door. She hoisted herself up and out of the elevator.

"How are you going to get out?" AJ asked. Punk shook his head.

"Find a way out, and go get help," Punk said. AJ shook her head.

"No, I'm not leaving you here," AJ said, a lump rising in her throat. Punk smiled.

"I'll be okay, go get help," Punk said. AJ turned away, and looked around. She saw the elevator doors from floor four. the top of the elevator was level with it, all she had to do was pry the doors open._ Simple._ She thought. But she was wrong.

She tried to get her fingernails into the crack between the doors, but no luck. She pried as hard as she could, and broke her nail.

"Ow!" She cried in surprise.

"Are you okay?" Punk called.

"Just broke a nail, I'm fine," AJ called back. AJ decided the best way to get help, was from someone on the other side. She began pounding on the two silver doors crying for help.

"AJ?" Said a voice from the other side. "AJ is that you?"

"Yes, E! It's me!" AJ was relieved. "E, Punk and I got trapped in the elevator between floors. I got out but he's still inside. You need to find help!"

"I'll go find a guy, you just wait here," he said. AJ went to tell Punk.

"Punk, I talked to Big E through the doors, he went to get help!"

"I can't wait to get out of here," Punk said.


	3. Chapter Three

AJ sat by the two doors for what felt like _forever._ AJ fiddled with her shoe laces and wondered what E was doing. What if he ditched them? How would they get out? AJ was already hungry, that's why she got into the elevator in the first place. Just when she was about to lose it, she heard E through the doors.

"AJ, there's a guy coming to fix the elevator. Stay where you are, he'll tell you what to do," He said.

"Thank God, E, thank you!" AJ said, smiling. She crawled over to the opening and told Punk the news.

"Yes! The hotel better give us free breakfast for this," Punk said. AJ laughed.

"I'm sure they will," she said. There was a knock coming from the doors. AJ turned back to the doors.

"Miss Lee? Are you still there?" A man asked. AJ scurried over to the doors.

"Yes, sir. How are you going to get us out?" She asked.

"Well first, I'm going to pry the doors open with my crowbar. That's when you get out. Then I'll use this rope to pull your friend out. Then I'll hop into the elevator and fix it. Ready?" He asked.

AJ took a deep breath. "Ready," she said. Her words were immediately followed by the sound of the crowbar being jammed between the two silver doors. The man grunted as he slowly opened the doors. AJ smiled as the light began to flood into the shaft. When the crack grew wide enough, AJ put a hand on the side of each door and helped pull them open. Soon the doors were wide enough that the could fit. The man used the crowbar to keep it open. AJ slipped between the doors and almost cried tears of joy. But she didn't. She held them back and just focused on keeping calm. He still had to rescue Punk.

"Okay, sir. I'll throw down one end of the rope. You tie it around your waist, and I'll pull you up," he instructed Punk. Punk gave him a thumbs up and nodded.

The man then tossed one end of the rope down to Punk. Punk caught it, and wrapped it twice around his waist. He tied it loosely and nodded to the man to signal him to start pulling. The man did not have to pull long. After a few hard tugs, Punk grabbed the sides of the opening and lifted himself up. The repairman then hopped down into the elevator with his tools, and proceeded to repair the elevator.

Punk stepped out of the elevator, and AJ threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Then she quickly pulled herself away, and they both stood there awkwardly in silence. Moments later, the elevator came up to the floor. The doors opened, the crowbar fell loose, and the man stepped out beaming. First, he picked up the crowbar, then turned to AJ and Punk.

"The elevator is fixed, just had a jam in the gears. I talked to the manager before I came, and she said your breakfast buffet is free, and she also cut your room bills in half," he said, then sauntered away.

"Wonder why he's so happy?" Punk asked.

"He probably just earned a raise for fixing the elevator and rescuing two guests," AJ answered.

_That's not all that got fixed. _Punk thought. "C'mon AJ, free buffet! Let's go," he said, taking her hand. AJ smiled up at him. And the took the stairs down to the lobby.

* * *

AJ looked as happy as she felt that night on Smackdown. She smiled and waved to everyone. Even her ex boyfriend Daniel, and her ex BFF Kaitlyn. She was practically glowing. Nobody understood it. Except Dolph. He heard what happened on the elevator, and felt a little upset. He didn't think AJ deserved to be happy. Not after she cost him that title match. He decided he had to ruin it for her.

He knew AJ could only handle so many conflicting thoughts. If he could turn her thoughts about Punk around, which he knew was easy, he could make her miserable again. So Dolph walked right over to her and started talking.

"Hey, AJ. I heard about the elevator. Seems Punk has you where he wants you," Dolph said casually.

"What do you mean?" AJ asked, her smile disappearing.

"Well, after you began to freak on the elevator, you were like putty in his hands," Dolph said.

"How did you know about that?" AJ asked, nervously twisting a lock of hair.

"We dated. You told me you're claustrophobic, and you totally freak if you feel trapped," Dolph shot back.

"Oh right. Back on subject, what were you saying? About Punk?" AJ asked, twisting another lock of hair.

"Oh yeah, so, since you were so scared, your mind was vulnerable. And Punk took advantage of it," Dolph said, smirking.

"Are you saying he's trying to use me?" AJ snapped. Dolph nodded and laughed.

"You draw a lot of attention. You'll make Punk popular, he'll get a title shot, and you'll help him win. Then he'll kick you to that familiar curb. I think you just tried to leave it, yes?" Dolph said, satisfied with his successful plan.

AJ's face went from happy, to blistering fury in a matter of minutes. Hot tears burned her face as she stormed down the halls. She threw open the Divas locker room door and slammed it shut. She then pulled out her phone, fumbled with it, and texted Punk.

"You no good son of a BITCH! How could you fucking do this to me! I hope you're fucking happy, you piece of shit!" She said, then pushed send. When Punk read the text, he was shocked. He had no idea what he did. But he did know AJ. And he knew she must have been fed negative lies about him.

_When I find out who did this, it's gonna be nasty. Now I'm back at square one with AJ. _ He thought.


	4. Chapter Four

**This chapter was a little shorter because I was writing late and wanted to update my story quick.**

Punk stormed through the halls, asking everyone if they just spoke to AJ. Everyone said no. Punk got back to the lockers, and punched the wall in frustration. Then he sat on the floor and put his face in his hands. He thought, and thought who would do this. He came down to two last suspects. Paul Heyman, or Dolph Ziggler. Punk stood up, and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

AJ could hardly get through her segment with Kaityn. She had to keep her psychotic smile on her face as she laughed at Kaityn's humiliation, when all she wanted to do was break down and cry. Dolph's words kept replaying over and over. ..._And then he'll kick you to that familiar curb. You just tried to leave it, yes?_

AJ rushed into her hotel room and threw herself onto the bed. Then she curled up under the covers and went to bed. She didn't bother changing, she just wanted to sleep.

* * *

AJ stared into those green eyes. The man smiled down at her. She stood onto her tip toes and kissed him. Punk's arms wrapped around her, and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. When AJ pulled away, she stared into a pair of blue eyes. He smiled fiendishly.

"_I'm moving on... from you." _He hissed. AJ pulled away from him.

"_You draw attention AJ... Punk will get a title shot and then he'll kick you to that familiar curb..." _the bleach blonde superstar laughed.

AJ tried to run, but she was frozen. Dolph laughed and taunted her with more horrible things. The rooms began to spin. AJ squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears. She felt herself going down. Down, down, down...

When AJ opened her eyes, she was falling. She didn't see the ground. The hole was dark. All she could see was Dolph, Punk, Daniel, Kane, and John. All laughing at her from the top of the hole. She saw a light at the bottom of the hole.

AJ sat up in her bed and screamed. She had cold sweats and she felt like she was burning up. AJ checked the time on her phone. Four AM. She got out of bed and checked her temperature. One hundred and two. AJ took some Tylenol for her fever, then turned on the TV to Storage Wars. She put the hotel's complimentary popcorn in the microwave and changed into her pajamas. Then she took out the popcorn and started to eat.

* * *

Punk stood outside her hotel door. His room was just down the hall, and he woke up to her screaming. He didn't want to knock, for he feared that it would make things worse. He also needed to know what happened, and why she screamed. He took a deep breath and softly tapped the door with his knuckle,and waited. A few seconds later, AJ opened the door. When she saw Punk, she tried to close the door again, but Punk held it open.

"AJ, please. Are you okay?" Punk asked. AJ shook her head. "Can we talk?" Punk asked. AJ just stared at him. Punk sighed.

"Punk, I'm not going to yell. I'm not going to scream. I'm not going to cry. I'm just going to talk. Leave me alone, you sick bastard," AJ said, stiffly. Then she tried to close the door, but Punk still held it open.

"AJ, please, whoever told you what they did, why did you believe them?" He asked.

"Listen, he said you were using me. Dolph broke my heart, but he never lied to me," she clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Dolph!?" Punk gasped. He let go of the door, and stormed down the hall. AJ just stood there in astonishment. Then she closed the door, and went back to her popcorn and TV.


	5. Chapter Five

Punk stood there, staring at the closed door. He listened to the barely audible TV from the other side of the door. He put his hand to the door, then turned and walked away, his head hanging. _What can I do to convince her? _He thought. _Can I ever convince her?_ Punk knew AJ knew that he never used her. He just needed to make her realize it. Suddenly, he had an idea. He rushed into his hotel room, quickly closing the door behind him.

AJ sat on her bed, tears staining her cheeks. Her popcorn was almost gone, and she ran out of things to watch. She ran over to her suitcase and pulled out one of the movies she brought, _The Avengers._ She slid the DVD into the player and sat back, keeping her breathing steady. _Punk did look sincere, _She thought. She juggled whether or not she should give him one last chance. But when the Hulk showed up on her screen, she reluctantly decided she would give Punk one last chance. She suddenly felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Now, calm, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

AJ searched the Raw hallways for Punk. She asked everyone she saw if they had seen him, but no luck. There wasn't a single sign of Phil Brookes. Or so she thought. Just when she was going to give up looking, she heard Punk's voice coming from the arena.

"Recently, my ex-girlfriend and I have had some fallout off camera. But after someone told her lies about me, even after the elevator incident, she needs to see that I really do love her. April Jeanette Lee, will you please join me in the arena?" Punk's voice rang through AJ's ears as she rushed down the ramp. She slid under the ropes and threw her arms around Punk. Punk laughed as he hugged her, remembering their moments together. When she pulled away, he looked down at her beaming smile.

Punk then took a bouquet of flowers from a guy at ringside. He then got down on one knee, and gave her the roses.

"April, I love you, and I swear on my life, I would never, ever, hurt you," he said, staring intensely into her sparkling brown eyes. Her huge smile was replaced by a small, more serious smile.

"Punk, I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I was just so broken, I couldn't think straight. I love you, " she said, the crowd gave a small "Awwwww". Punk smiled at her.

"I know," he whispered, before standing up and pulling AJ into a long, passionate kiss. The crowed cheered, as the kiss got hotter and hotter. The kiss was almost too much for TV-PG, and they went to commercial before it got too hot.

At last Punk pulled away, and their breathing was ragged. AJ gave Punk one last peck on the cheek, and they held hands back to the locker rooms.

* * *

At last AJ let Punk into her hotel room. Once they closed the door, Punk began to kiss AJ's neck, and pressed her against the wall. He ran his hand down her leg and stopped at her knee. He pulled her knee up so her leg wrapped around his waist. His lips were now locked with hers, her tongue lightly pressed his. Punk pulled her away from the wall, and moved her to the bed. Their clothes quickly found their way to the floor, and they made love to each other till the wee hours of the morning. So they both were happy, and found their true love. And though it's cliche and corny, they really did live happily ever after.

**Note: Sorry I cut the story a little short, but I just don't have anything else for this story. I will make more stories though, it's all good. :)**


End file.
